force_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Force-Imbued Weapon
='Force-Imbued Weapon'= A Force-imbued blade was a bladed weapon used circa 36,453 BBY by the ancient followers of the Ashla and Bogan of the ancient Je'daii Order. 'History' The Force-imbued blade was first conceived on Tython in the forges of Vur Tepe by the ancient Je'daii Order, and would become the orders signature weapon until the introduction of the Forcesaber circa 25,793 BBY by the Force Hound Xesh. From the Forcesaber, the Je'daii Order would take basic principles of Forcesaber technology and eventually develop the Protosaber, which would become the new standard weapon for the order circa 5000 BBY. Nevertheless, the Force-imbued blade saw widespread use throughout the Despot War, the Force Wars between the followers of the Ashla and Bogan, and up until the First Great Schism circa 24,500 BBY. Typically, each blade was created by a Je'daii after advancing past the rank of Padawan and becoming a Je'daii Journeyer or Je'daii Ranger of the Order. Despite the common name, the blades were not exclusive to the Jedi, since they were also used extensively by followers of the Bogan during the Force Wars, as well as by the Legions of Lettow. 'Description' The practices and techniques that the Tythonian Je'daii used to create Force-imbued blades were carried down and practiced by the Legions of Lettow at the Chatos Academy. An initiate would select a bar of high carbon metal, typically durasteel, and would hammer the bar into a blade; as it was forged, the Force was channelled into the blade, altering the molecular structure of the metal into a reinforced lattice. The forging process was both physically and mentally taxing, the physical stamina and mental fortitude needed to hammer the blade while simultaneously channelling energy being extremely challenging; on completion though, the reinforced lattice both hardened the blade and sharpened the edge, as well as prepared the blade for the next steps in the forging process. Once the blade was forged, an initiate would place an energy crystal into the hilt of the blade, and then would marry the lattices of the crystal and the blade together - this was accomplished by submerging oneself deep into the Force, and then meditating on the blade and crystal until blade, crystal, and smith became as one entity. Once the lattices were married, the wielder would channel energy through the crystal and into the blade until it began to glow with a nimbus of energy; signifying that the blade had been permanently infused with the Force. The entire process was taxing and challenging, and smiths ran the risk of shattering the blade, crystal, or both when channeling energy - whether due to imperfections in the lattices, or due to the inadequate skills of the smith. Force-imbued blades were solid metal blades that required no power source, and that glowed with the power of the Force coursing through them. This glow could manifest itself in multiple ways, ranging from lightning like striations, a discoloration of the blade, a fire like manifestation, or not at all. Imbued with the Force, the blades were preternaturally strong and sharp, being capable of cutting effortlessly through most materials, with the exception of reinforced metals such as durasteel, which took more effort. Force-imbued blades could damage and destroy dark side spirits.